


Assassin's Creed: Alpha

by tungpark



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassins, Fanfiction, Gen, Pirates, Templars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungpark/pseuds/tungpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the release of Devils of the Caribbean, Abstergo unveils the Alpha Program, a program with the availability to access and explore various historical eras through the Animus Omega. Nate Mera, decides to try the Alpha Program only to help distract himself from the disappearance of his friend, Kara Scott. While travelling the West Indies during the Golden Age of Piracy once again, he discovers a war between two orders which has been ravaging for centuries long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin's Creed: Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has not yet been completed.

I watched the customers escape through the crowds. Abstergo's temporary store has been at it for a week now, selling Animus Omegas, just as they did when Omega was first released. Customers ran past me, holding an Animus in their hands. From this position, I even noticed some racing out onto the roads in their cars.

I had purchased an Omega earlier this Summer, only to play Abstergo Entertainment's Devils of the Caribbean. Pity, history never interested me until then. All that captured my attention was the ridiculous trailer being promoted, and the concept of pirates. During that time, the thoughts of Kara's disappearance became oblivious to me. I was too concentrated looking through the memories of some pirate. The Animus Omega was a gaming console released by Abstergo Entertainment, a subsidiary of Abstergo Industries, that world-wide industry that specialises in genetic memories. For a company that researches genetic memories, they've been doing good for video gaming since 2010. 

"Purchase an Animus Omega today and immerse yourself in history! Explore Rome during the reign of the Borgias! Visit Damascus during the Crusades! Fight Redcoats in Boston during the Revolutionary War! It's all in your hands! Travel back in time to an era and explore the past! From the creators of Liberation and Pirates of Nightmares, presents the Abstergo Alpha Program! Powered by Abstergo Entertainment."

All day, everyday, the constant promoting of the Alpha Program was all I ever heard during my shifts.

"Uh, excuse me kid?"

My head is stirring. I think I might collapse.

"Kid? Uh, Nate?"

I looked up at the customer standing before me. He held a ten-dollar note in my face, waiting for me to return his change.

"You alright, kid? You looked hell woozy just then."

"Oh yes. No, sorry." I hand him a five-dollar note. "I don't understand. How do you know my name?"

The man looked at me with a dumfounded expression. "You off your head, kid? You got a name tag on your shirt. It clearly says NATE."

I hold up my tag, seeing my name beside the logo of the coffee shop I work at. I return to the customer, placing the money in his wallet.

"So, you uh, getting an Animus?"

"Hah. Ain't got time for Alpha. Played Liberation. Wasn't impressed."

"Really? But the games received so many good review–"

"No kid. Ain't that. I don't give a damn 'bout reviews. One day I was playing, and something called Erudito popped up. Thing's saying the Aveline, you know the main chick, wasn't a traitor to the Assassin Order. Erudito revealed a whole lot o' secrets. Her true identity. Everythin'. Abstergo, lying bastards. Sayin' that Aveline was against the Assassins. In reality, she was an Assassin."

"Assassins? Wait, like people who kill their assigned targets?" I have never played Liberation before. This was the first I had heard of Assassins.

"Hell man, no shit. Of course you ain't knowin'. Looks of it, you hadn't played Liberation. After what Erudito been showin' me, some Order of Assassins actually exist."

"I've played Pirates though?"

"Hah. Well betcha that includin' some lies too. This Alpha Program, probably'll restrict you goin' places. Constantinople would probably be smaller than it was back during Ottoman."

He walks off with his raisin bread and coffee in hand. After what I head about from Liberation, I don't plan on looking for the secrets Pirates of Nightmares and Devils of the Caribbean might have.

•

"Okay Nate, you can head off now."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Uh, Nate. Is there something up with you?"

"Why would there be?"

"You didn't get my email?"

I stared at my manager Michelle. As always, her midnight-coloured hair was tied in a bun, and her fierce look was present. I grab my coat and a leftover cheese croissant. "What email are you talking about?" I muffled.

"The one about your unemployment."

Unemployment. I recall back to last night where I returned home from work with a headache and the generic Abstergo voice echoing in my mind.

"Alpha! Purchase... Today... The past."

I stumbled upon my cat in the kitchen who hissed at my stupid act. From what I had been through yesterday, I decided to sleep on the cool tile floor of my kitchen, not even remembering to check my inbox.

"Right. Uh, yes. Yes. The, uh, unemployment. Yeah I–"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about right?"

"No I don't." She caught me. Then again, I never knew what the heck she was even talking about.

"Look, Nate. Ryan started getting tired of your shit. For the past three months, you've been brewing the wrong coffee for the customers and missing shifts. He can't handle the complaints. Lack of service, shit coffee. And neither can I."

"But Michelle, you know why I missed those shifts. School, and because of–"

"Kara. Yeah I know. We have our priorities. But the fact that you never told anyone that you were going to miss the shifts, pissed me and Ryan off. I would've given you a holiday if I could, but like I said; my priorities as the manager here is to, you know, manage. Keep the business running smooth."

"Alright. I get it. I was just about to persuade you since I'm about done looking for Kara."

"Aw Nate, I'm so sorry. This was Ryan's choice. I tried to cut you slack, but Ryan has the upper hand, if that makes sense. And, I'd think he'd want you to do your best for your last year at school." She sighs. "You were one of my best guys anyway. Your final pay cheque will come on Monday."

"Right. I'll... see you around."

As I'm about to walk our past the counter, Michelle grabs my shoulder.

"How is it? Finding Kara? Is she..." She looks at me in the eye sternly. There was still a soft side to Michelle, but you had to know her well enough to see it.

"No. Like before, I'm almost done. There's no lead. No evidence. We can't find her parents or any other family we know of. Still after three months, nothing."

"I'm really sorry. And your girlfriend?"

"Left me a while ago."

"I'm still really sorry. I am. Seriously, hope for the best eh?"

I smile at her, throwing my coat over the shoulder. The crowds in front of Abstergo's store have disappeared. The employees were packing up the last of the Animi products. It was no use for them as I suspected they'll be back tomorrow. Too bad I won't be able to see the crowds again.

Instead of heading towards the car park, I stroll over to the store. The employees notice me, standing up and stretching their sore backs. I'd prefer to brew coffee than even attempt to persuade how great the Alpha Program is.

"Okay crew! We'll be heading back soon. Managed to negotiate with the head manager of the mall and he says we can just the leave the product here from now on. All good? Good! Okay! Good work employees. You've made sooooo much progress this past week. Olivier would be proud of you."

Surprisingly, the employees are cheerful about the small chunk of news. I couldn't understand how they could suddenly ignore their sore backs and throats. They just smiled towars the woman with short burgundy hair holding some sort of tablet If I were one of them, I'd be the crazy man praising the Lord. The woman notices my presence before sending all her employees into the store room.

"Oh hi! How can I help you?" Such a friendly expression she had. The type I sometimes cannot bare.

"Uh, well I was just interested in the new Alpha Program."

"Oh you're interested! That's great! It's pretty slick. I'm pretty sure you've heard a looooot about it, haven't you yet?" She hands me a pamphlet containing all the info on Alpha.

"Yeah I have. I mean, I work– well used to– at the coffee shop over there. Like I used to hear the promoting everyday. Um, sorry what was your name?"

"I'm Melanie Lemay. You've probably seen me in the ads before." She holds out her hand to shake. Fortunately I have a tight grip.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Melanie. Looks like you're the... star of the show."

"Thank you so much Nate! I hope you consider trying Alpha. It's our best work yet at Abstergo Entertainment."

It was as if these employees devoted their lives to working for Abstergo. Like pawns.

"Well Melanie, it'd be nice to know who worked on Alpha. I'd thank them when I check it out." I never noticed if I was good at praising others. Supposedly I am.

"Oh, I couldn't say unfortunately. But I'd pass your thanks on them. Nice to meet you!"

She walks away, holding her fingers to her ear whilst speaking French. I almost forgot this was Canada.

I walk out into the car park, only to see my isolated forest-colour car I managed to save from a junkyard. At least it took me places. I slam the door beside me, feeling tears in my eyes. Why was life so hard? Why couldn't I just live with a girlfriend, worked a job where my manager actually needed me and leave the stress behind? I miss Kara. Although I had no feelings for her, she was there when I was lone in the dark. She always told me to look for the light. There was something inside of me to continue searching for Kara, even with no lead.

I open my sun visor, watching my car keys fall into my hands. For some absurd reason, I trusted that no one would attempt to break into my car, yet I was too irresponsible to hold them myself. Starting the engine, I stuff the last of the croissant into my trap, driving away from the mall, back to the shit apartment where two feral animals inhabited it. A feral cat and a man who just lost his job. It was ironic to find that I could afford to purchase an Animus than a decent apartment.


End file.
